Bowser Jr and Toadette's resolution
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Toadette and Toad are enjoying breakfast when suddenly, Bowser Jr runs into their house saying that guards has chased him so he decides Toadette's place would be the perfect place to stay. So he and Toadette spend a bit of time together and eventually fall asleep. A few hours later they're awaken in a car and realized awaken in a car and realized they're being kidnapped.


Hi, so I suspect this will be my first time posting a full story instead of a short story to Fanfiction. I don't know if anyone will read this or not, but hey least I tried writing my first full fan fiction. I felt like writing this as Bowser Jr and Toadette are both my favorite characters and not many fan fictions are made of them both, so here is something I made for them both. Please keep in mind in my head canon Bowser Jr and Toadette are dating and are head-cannoned as young adults NOT KIDS. They also have an adopted kid (don't ask she was a character I made in 2011) Toad is the third wheel/ Toadette's brotherly roommate.

P.S if you would like to look at my artwork for these two my DA is HG-The-Hamster

Ok, hope you enjoy!

The Mushroom Kingdom was very peaceful for the last couple of weeks and of course that meant Toad would be home, didn't that sound like fun! He's nagging was annoying and she knew it. She was sleeping in her bed, which was very cozy and pink. Unlike her older brother who was mostly blue, which she never understand why he liked blue for he's things but he did. She guessed it was to stop confusing visitors, whose place was who.

She groaned and stretched herself from the bed and got up to look around her room. Of course music stuff was everywhere. She sure loved her music and of course her boyfriend Bowser Jr, who she was hoping he would stop by today.

She jumped off her bed and walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway and near the kitchen where she could hear someone making something on the stove. She walked into the room to see Toad cracking open a Yoshi egg, "Good morning Toad, are you making breakfast for the both of us?" she asked happily, making Toad shiver and began to cook the egg slower,

"Good morning Toadette…." He said as he turned to look at her, "Yes, I am in fact making breakfast for both you and me, if you can help me by making some toast or some frozen waffles" he said making Toadette ran into the kitchen to grab the toaster and then some bread that was next to it. As she put the bread in the toaster she looked at her older brother, who seemed quite angry and looked as if he had a headache,

"Hey, why are you so upset, are Bowser and Junior attacking the Mushroom Kingdom again?" she asked excitedly, she hoped they were. She could bug Junior more.

"NO" he replied angry, "Junior is getting on my nerves, He's been rude to me for the past weeks" he said as he slammed the spatula on the egg yolk, "But, when you're around he's all pretty and sparkly and nice to you. He should respect me to. Toadette, you really need to talk to him or something, because you know you're his sweet little princess!" Toad now began to mixing up the yolk with the white really hard to make it scrambled,

"Junior is stubborn, he doesn't listen to me a lot, well unless I bride him" she said, "Come on Toad, don't be like that you need to cheer up, it's a nice day outside anyways" she said looking at the blinds from outside,

"If you don't talk to Bowser Jr about this, he's not allowed in this house again!" Toad said angry. Making Toadette now frown,

"What?! You can't do that!" She replied angrily. Toad only shrugged and turned off the stove. Toadette looked back to the toaster which had pop out two slices of bread, which were both cooked correctly, unlike the last time when her and Toad decided to cook breakfast and the toaster started on fire. She shivered as she remembers the fire department had to come to their house and then she was scold at for about ten minutes about how the toaster is not a toy. She sighed and grabbed a step stool and opened the cupboard which had a bunch of plates inside, she grabbed two and jumped back down setting them on the table.

"Yeah, I will, Bowser Jr is a mess and I don't appreciate how disrespectful he is to me at all!" He replied as he grabbed one of the plates Toadette had taken out and cut the scrambled egg in half. He then put the other half on her plate and grabbed one of the toasts out of the toaster. Toadette nodded and also grabbed the other toast and the two of them went to sit down at the table.

"Not to me" she replied as she grabbed a fork and began to eat some of the egg, "Well not when I first met him anyways, he was so rude when I first met him with his dad, I swear if I wasn't such a little scary cat I would of hit him in the-"

"I get it" Toad replied unimpressed on what she was about to say. Toadette thought probably because he was a guy and it hurt of him to think of that, which is very understandable, "I hope it's going to be a good day for you" he said as he lowered his head and ate. She shrugged and looked back outside, clouds where coming in and they were very dark, probably meant a storm was coming. She turned back around and now started to eat hoping maybe Toad would stop being so angry this morning. As she watched him eat, she heard in the background of her a loud thunder boom and then nothing but rain. A few minutes she heard a knock on the door. She gasped and jumped off of her seat,

"I'll get the door Toad!" she said as she walked to the door. Before she could even open the door, the door itself opened and Bowser jr dashed inside the room, his bandana around his mouth, "Junior, what's wrong?" she asked Bowser jr stopped in his place and turned around to look at her, his bandana still wrapped around his mouth,

"I was just walking in the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's guards tried attacking me, I ran here as fast as I could" he said through his bandana, "Can I please stay here for a day?, so I can sneak back to my dad's?" he asked curious. Toadette was happy to apply to that, she and Junior could spend the day together, it sounded great to her.

"Sure, just take the bandana off your face first" she said happily. Toadette noticed his face began to turn a pinkish-red,

"Sorry" he said as he took it off and put it back around his neck, in which she could now see his mouth again,

"Better" she replied, "Let me go and clean up this morning breakfast" she now walked forward and Bowser Jr ran to catch up to her. The two of them went back inside to the kitchen where Toad was almost done eating himself. He turned to look at Toadette for a second and then turned back around and hunched himself over in the chair,

"Hey, it's high pitch voice!" Bowser Jr said as he walked up to him, making Toad rolls his eyes. Toadette shrugged and picked up the now empty plate,

"Go away, Junior" he said, he's voice sounded like he was very annoyed. Toadette put the plate into the sink and looked up to Bowser Jr,

"Toad's a little crabby today" she said as she walked back up to Bowser Jr,

"Maybe he realized, he shouldn't get angry at my dad and regrets what was said about him, isn't that right high pitch" Bowser Jr giggled, making Toad slide his plate to the side of the table and get up from his seat, "Aw, someone's mad" Bowser Jr continued making Toad more angry. Eventually Toad went up to Bowser Jr and ripped off his bandana right off his neck and left the kitchen. Toadette gasp as she saw Toad make his way into his own room.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into him" she said as she ran up to pick up Bowser Jr's bandana, he grabbed it from her and wrapped it around his neck once again,

"He's going to be dead by me and my clown car if he doesn't stop what he's doing" Bowser Jr said adjusting the bandana, "Can I just go take a nap in your bedroom or something? I'm tired and it took me forever to get here without my clown car since they're fixing it because it broke" he said now also walking out of the kitchen. Toadette followed him,

"Sure, why not" she replied with a shrug, making Bowser Jr happy. She continued to follow him until they were in her room again. Bowser Jr jump right smack onto her bed and cuddled with the really fluffy pillows and blankets she had.

"Why do you have such fluffy pillows?" he asked as he smuggled into them more. Toadette shrugged and also jumped up onto the bed,

"I don't know, when Toad and I went shopping to move inside this house, I saw these pillows and thought they were adorable, because they were pink and so I bought them and I've been sleeping with them ever since" she said as she snuggled around to cuddle with him around his stomach.

"I bet you're warm at night time then" Bowser Jr replied as he looked down at her.

"Very" she replied now also trying to fall asleep. This might be possible, because of the rain outside the house, that was making the mood very peaceful and she could tell by the way Bowser Jr was beginning to relax, but his tail was still wagging, which probably meant he wanted something or was happy one of those two. The both of them were like that for a bit, just lying there and listening to the rain. A few minutes later she looked up from Bowser Jr's shell to the far side of her bedroom door, she gasped as it began to open and Toad came inside, he seemed more calmed down now,

"Is this a bad time?" he whispered to her, Toadette shrugged,

"I think Junior is asleep" she replied as she now turned to look at him, Bowser jr eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep and she knew because his tail was still wagging. She stretched a bit and got up from the bed,

"Where are you going?" she heard Bowser Jr ask, she turned around and he was still in the same position as before, only she wasn't there,

"I'm going to go turn on the heater. I'll be back in a few minutes" she said as she got up and walked to the door, in which Toad was waiting for her,

"Hey, while you're gone can you connect your TV in your room so I can watch some shows or whatever" he said, making Toadette a bit irritated,

"I thought you said, you wanted to take a nap!" she said angry,

"I do, I just like the TV on while taking a nap" he replied Toadette sighed,

"Fine, you big baby" she said as she stepped out of the bedroom and grabbed onto Toad's hand running away.

"I'm sorry, I had disturbed you and him, but I'm just concerned about you and him" Toad said as the two were now in their living room which honestly Toadette felt more comfortable to be in with Bowser Jr then her bedroom, but whatever. She now could hear Toad sigh, "Look I'm so sorry for being angry at you earlier" he said as he rubbed his shoulder, "I'm … its… just Junior and you, I'm worried Bowser or Mario will find out about the relationship" he said he's voice scared, Toadette slowly nodded in agreement,

"I know….. He was almost caught by one of Peach's guards." She said her voice also in a worried tone, "You know exactly what will happen if we're caught you know…. Dating" she said blushing. Toad nodded and the two stared at each other worried at the possibility of someone important finding about it.

"I'll leave you alone now, just stay in the house for the day if you can, you know how risky it is" Toad said as he began to walk away, "Just remember, I'll protect you if they ever find out" he replied as he continued to walk away and now open a door, which was probably his room. Toadette smiled as he looked at her one last time and then went inside his bedroom and closed the door. She sighed probably knowing she should get back to her room, before Bowser Jr started to have a fit, about there not being any cable. She sighed and turned around grabbing the pink remote, to know it belong inside her room. She now began to walk again to her bedroom, her pink dress moving from how cold the place was. Maybe she should turn on the heater? Nah Toad probably would get upset if she did that. She opened the door to her own bedroom and Bowser Jr seemed to have taken the bed sheets and wrapped them around himself. She smiled and turned on the TV,

"What channel Junior?" she asked, making him turn to look at her,

"55" he yawned, Toadette nodded and pressed the number five two times turning it to the channel, it seemed to be the news.

"You watch the news to get you to sleep? Why" she asked as she jumped back next to him in bed. Bowser Jr only nodded,

"Usually dad is on the news and sometimes me, so I sort of just fall asleep with it" he said cuddling some more into the fluffy pillow making himself a lot warmer. Toadette only sighed and grab a part of the blanket and cuddled next to him. She was tired, he was tired, and Toad was probably also tired, it was raining and everyone was in a bad mood, she just wanted this day to be over with or something. She now cuddled next him once again and the both of them fell asleep to the sound of the news and the rain that could be heard outside.

Along with the outside other things could be heard as in mumbling. Toadette herself couldn't hear these words were real and thought they were probably in her dream, making her only drift into a deeper nap.

"Hey, we found him, he managed to get into Toad's home" one mumble could be heard,

"Should we take that really pink girl with him?" another mumble was heard and that's all she really heard before it was quiet again.

Toadette groaned as she woke up again from the nap she took, she realized she must have been asleep for a very long time. She also realized she wasn't in her room anymore and she was sitting up, she gasped as she felt movement from around her legs that made her jump as movement could be felt around her which had made her wake up in surprise. She was sitting in a car, and what seemed to be two guards who were driving the car. She turned her head to the right to see Bowser Jr who was still asleep. She hesitated and touched his shoulder and began to shake him.

"Junior, wake up, we got kidnapped" she said making Bowser Jr began to yawn,

"Very funny Toadette" he said lying near the door, "I know very well, you're trying to make me scared so I can wake up for something dumb" he said giggling. Toadette looked at him irritated, he didn't believe her and they were in so much trouble right now, she didn't even know what was going to happen to them.

"Junior, WAKE UP" she said with a mouthy attitude, meaning she was serious, "I'm not flirting with you, we're really being kidnapped" she said as if she was going to cry, "PLEASE" she said but Bowser Jr wouldn't budge. A few moments later they began to hit gravel road making the entire car shake, Bowser Jr and Toadette both bouncing up and down in the seat, meaning this was probably a very old place they were going to. Eventually it hit a high bump and the two of them hit the car celling and Bowser Jr instantly woke up,

"TOADETTE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FLIRT THAT HARD!" He growled but then looked around the car, "What… we actually are being kidnapped?" he said, in which Toadette nodded, "Ah, don't worry we will get out of this car and walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom" He yawned as he now grabbed Toadette's hand and grabbed to open the car door. Bowser Jr regretted it a few seconds later as he and Toadette got a terrible electric shock trying to open the door.

"There's no way out, we're stuck" she said with a sigh. Bowser Jr only looked out the window,

"Shut up, I'll find a way out" Bowser Jr replied as he now began to hold his breath, Toadette could tell he was trying to make fire in his mouth. A few seconds later Bowser Jr roared and let out a fireball from his mouth in which it hit the window, but the fireball bounced back to his mouth. He screamed as it burned his mouth and also made smoke come out of his nose. He sighed and tried to come closer to Toadette but he seemed to be stuck to where he was sitting. He turned to his right and on his right arm was a chain, Toadette turned to her left to also notice she had a chain on her left arm to, what was going on? She thought to herself curious, "Ok, maybe we are stuck in here" he said angry

"Told you" Toadette replied making Bowser Jr growl again. The two were now quiet again, as there was nothing they could really do, expect sit. Eventually Bowser Jr got bored and began to smack the driver seat with his legs as fast he could,

"Junior, what are you doing?" she asked as he kicked it harder. He kept doing it as fast as he could, Toadette watched as his legs were turning a reddish orange as he kicked,

"I'm trying to get us into a car accident" he replied trying to go faster, "If this place is junior proof then I bet the driver isn't" he said,

"I don't want to die!" Toadette shouted,

"And I don't want to be trapped inside this car anymore" he replied continuing to kick, "So get kicking missy!" he said making Toadette scared, but she did as told. Slowly she kicked the passenger seat as hard as she could, which in reality wasn't very strong, "Toadette, that's not kicking" Bowser Jr said with a sigh. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to get hurt,

"I know Junior …. I just don't want to get yelled at" she said as she could feel tears in her eyes,

"GO FASTER!" Bowser Jr commanded, she screamed and began to go faster a few seconds later both her and Bowser Jr were shocked again making Toadette burst into tears,

"I didn't even do anything!" she screamed now trying to pull at the chain that was on her left arm, "I want out, I want to go back home!" she screamed as thunder was heard in the back of her. A few seconds later the car stopped and she stopped crying. She noticed the guards got out of their seats and opened the car door. Toadette whimpered as the one guard looked at her, "Please don't hurt me" she said, and the guard only nodded and took off the chain that was around her left arm. The guard then snapped hand cuffs on her wrist and made her get out of the car. She turned to her right to see Bowser Jr with the other guard, he also had handcuffs, but he also had them on his feet so he couldn't run away. "When my papa finds out what you guards are doing he isn't going to be a happy koopa" Bowser Jr growled making Toadette concerned,

"What even is this place?" Toadette asked curious as they were now going into a building,

"That is for you not to know" the guard said,

"Jeez, I was just curious no need to be rude" Toadette mumbled.

A few minutes later they were inside a very old building, which seemed to have some guards on phones and others just walking. Some moved out of the way as Bowser Jr and Toadette walked to where ever they were going.

"I'm going to kill you" Bowser Jr whispered making Toadette scared and tense worse than she was already was.

"Don't make death threats to me!" The guard said angry at him, obviously Bowser Jr didn't care.

"Junior, please you're only making it worse for yourself…." Toadette said as she shivered as two what she just said. She knew the guards would yell at her again.

"Both of you!" the guard said, "you aren't allowed and if you talk again both of you are going to regret it" Bowser Jr sighed as smoke came out of his nose he was angry.

Eventually the guards led them to a place as what seemed to be a jail cell.

"Get in" one of the guards said but Bowser Jr denied

"Papa won't make me be locked up" he said, Toadette noticing the guard began to take out a Taser and zapped Bowser Jr tail. He screamed as he walked inside, Toadette was going to follow him, but she ended up being taking to the left where the guards took off the hand cuffs and put chains on both of their arms. She would fight the guards but being zapped didn't sound pleasant along with being yelled at.

She looked at him as the guards closed the door, both of them were chained to a wall, the chains could also move allowing them to walk around the area but that was is. She watched as he disturbingly picked at the skin on his tail as it was all red, "He zapped me pretty good honestly" he said as he continued to peel the dead skin off. She sighed obviously Bowser Jr was more focused on his tail, so she decided it was up to her at this moment to figure out where they were.

She jumped up from where she was and walked to the only window that was in the cell. She looked below and saw the guards again who were holding a toad by its own arms and they seemed to be taking him to what seemed to be a torture machine. Toadette watched in horror as it was turned on and the toad was set inside she looked away as she heard something being implanted then a splat. She gasps and then shivered at the realization at where they were at.

"Junior, we're going to be killed" she said as she began to feel tears coming down in her eyes. Bowser Jr sighed and looked away from his tail to look at Toadette,

"You don't know that Toadette" he said now stretching out his claws and try to adjust them by stretching his fingers around, "It could just be them trying implant something into us, or keep us lock up for a while" he said getting up and now walking to the window to look out of it. Toadette looked outside and they had another toad that was going towards the hanger, Bowser Jr gasp and jumped down from the window, "Never mind, you got any ideas on how to get out?" he asked horrified. Toadette sat and thought for a few seconds and then spark an idea,

"I HAVE TO TAKE A PISS AND I DON'T WANT JUNIOR TO SEE ME!" Toadette screamed as she ran as fast as she could to the cell door. A few seconds she heard the door began to rumble and then a guard appeared in the door window,

"You have a toilet right next to you, you don't need to get out to take a piss" he said angrily, Toadette turned and noticed there was in fact a toilet, but it was disturbing to look at.

"I know, but I don't want Junior to see me taking a piss!" she said in an angry tone,

"No you don't you liar" the guard said, "If you had to piss, you wouldn't be talking like that" the guard now left the door making Toadette snap her finger in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but did you really think that would work?" Bowser Jr said in disclaim, making Toadette shrug,

"Yes I did, got a problem with that?" She asked as she sat down at the ground,

"The guards won't let you out to go to the restroom" he replied with a groan.

"UGH, I'll just show you how to get the guards to open the door" he said as he got up and walked to the door. Toadette watched as he did so, "Yo guard, me and this girl over here are hungry" he said making the guard come back to look at them,

"Fine" he said as he opened the door, Bowser jr jumped into his shell and made a run for it, but the guard closed the door again before he could get out making him spin back around in his shell, Toadette getting dizzy at him spinning around the room. He gasped as he pop himself out when the spinning stopped,

"I guess we're even then aren't we?" Toadette said as she giggled at how ridiculous he looked.

"Don't rub it in" Bowser Jr replied as he felt his body crack as he got up. Obviously that didn't work and they needed to find something that would. They were running very low on options,

"Hey, maybe you can use your claws as a file" Toadette said sitting back down onto the ground. Bowser Jr looked down at his claws they were pretty sharp,

"I can try, I doubt I will have any luck" Bowser Jr said scooting his butt over to Toadette. He now grabbed her right arm and began to rub the chain, making the metal weak and it eventually the chain snapped, Toadette smiled as she looked at her now free right arm.

"Junior, do the other one" she said happily, in which he did making Toadette free from the chains. He then pulled on the chains he had on his arms and a few minutes later he was also free. The two looked at each other and hugged. There first part was solved now all they needed to do was get out of the cell,

"Got any ideas on how we can break the cell bars on the window to break free?" Bowser Jr asked curious in which she nodded. She thought for a few seconds and then sparked an idea.

"What if we used to chains from the wall to forcibly break it?" she said making Bowser Jr confused. She sighed and grabbed the chain and wrapping it around two of the bars, "Junior, grab the chain will you?" she asked making Bowser Jr sigh, but he grabbed the end. Toadette herself grabbed his shell and began to pull walking backwards, as well as trying not to get stab by his shell's spikes. Eventually a snap was heard and the bars came right off,

"GO" Bowser Jr said as he let go of the chain and grabbed Toadette's hand. He jumped up and jumped out of the window. The two of them were falling and Toadette was getting scrape to the wall so she wouldn't get to hurt when they landed. Bowser Jr looked down and hugged her as tight as he could, eventually in those few seconds they fell landing on their stomachs. The two of them gasped as they looked at each other. They made it out alive, they were free.

"Junior, we're alive!" Toadette said happily as she looked at him. Bowser Jr nodded, but she then felt pain on her left hip and foot, she turned to see blood coming down on her left leg. Bowser Jr turned to see what was wrong,

"Half of your pants, along with your dress is ripped" Bowser Jr panted "Your leg seems to be beaten pretty bad to, we're going to have to fix that" he said trying to touch it, but Toadette wouldn't let him, because it was hurt.

"Your bandana and bracelets are broke" she replied making Bowser Jr look down at them,

"HEY, Bowser's son got out" One of the guards could be heard saying from the place where they jumped from. Bowser Jr instantly got up, Toadette did as well painfully. He grabbed her hand again and ran as fast as he could. Toadette looked in the back of her the guards were running trying to find them both. Bowser Jr kept his paste running as fast he could while trying not to fall which was hard because Toadette could barely run.

"Toadette, I know you have an injured leg but you need to run" he said as he looked at him. She hesitated and turned the guards were coming closer and it looked like it was going to rain again. She sighed and picked up her paste running the same speed Junior was, allowing them both to out run the guards.

Toadette watched ahead as Bowser Jr was beginning to run towards a lake, which wasn't right; shouldn't he be running towards the road so they could hold back to the Mushroom Kingdom? She gasped at the realization of what he was going to do. He ran until he was at the edge of the lake he looked around and pulled her hand harder and jumped, "JUNIOR!" she screamed as they went underwater. The two of them floated all the way to the bottom of the lake, Bowser Jr and Toadette held onto their breath as they were underwater, both knew they could breathe underwater, but it was only for a couple minutes so they have to keep their breath in the best they could. The two sat their hearing the guards pass by meaning they could go above the surface now,

"Come on" Bowser Jr said as he began to swim upward, Toadette did the same thing and got as far and fast as they could. Eventually they made it to the top and the guards were long gone, "HA, now let's see where this lake leads to" Bowser Jr said as he began to swim to the north making Toadette disgusted,

"EW, no this could be a sewage pipe, I don't want to swim in that!" she said really upset, Bowser Jr only rolled his eyes,

"If this was a sewage pipe, it wouldn't be smelling so great and it would look disgusting, this water is very clear so I don't think it's a sewage line, it's probably the end side of a different kingdom, because by the depressing way it is out here I'm quite sure we are NOT in the Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser Jr replied as he kept swimming and was getting a head of her. Toadette didn't like it and she didn't like that he wasn't helping out her left leg.

"I don't care, I am not swimming in a lake, it's just so icky!" she replied making Bowser Jr began to growl. Toadette knew he was mad,

"Then don't talk to me, or get out of the water" he said angrily making Toadette look back at him mad,

"FINE" she said now being quite, "This is your fault for putting us into water that is probably going to make my leg infected! Thanks so much Junior. Isn't you just the greatest boyfriend in existence" Toadette said as she noticed Bowser Jr began to stop swimming to look at her.

"Yeah well it isn't my fault that its sprained, since you thought it would be a good idea to jump out of the window" he replied making Toadette even more angry. This wasn't fair and he wasn't helping he was making it worse,

"Oh it's my fault now? You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place, you're the one that always evades the Mushroom Kingdom trying to take the princess from our peaceful land" she replied now beginning to swim up to the shore. Bowser Jr looked at her,

"Where are you going?" he asked making Toadette nod,

"I'm leaving you, you seem to be only caring about yourself I'm going to find my way out on my own "she said continuing to walk away, making Bowser jr concerned and look like he would cry.

"Fine, do so, both you and Toad are meanies anyways" he replied making Toadette more angry at him,

"So you have been using me for acts….!" She said, "I knew I should have never let you touch me" Toadette said walking away as fast she could.

"What do you mean? I can touch you all I want, any time, any place "Bowser Jr proclaim, "why did you ask about this subject?" he asked as he seemed to be now looking at her as she walked painfully,

"I was trying to be dramatic to fit the mood" she replied as she looked down at her left leg again, it was more beginning to heal, but it still hurt. She was just going to say screw it and run with the pain, but she then noticed Bowser Jr was swimming towards a ledge, which seemed to be a waterfall that he was going to go down on, "Bowser Jr, there's a ledge get out of the water you're going to fall" she said looking at him serious. Bowser Jr only stuck his tongue at her and ignored her,

"I'm not believing in you" he replied as he continued to swim forward. Eventually he realized Toadette was right and he was about the fall off the ledge, "Ok, never mind Toadette help me" he said, but Toadette decided to have some fun with him first.

"Say you're sorry first" she replied making Bowser Jr tries to climb up himself, but he begins to slip,

"NO" he said continuing to slip,

"Fine, let yourself be killed" she replied making Bowser Jr hesitate

"Ok, I'm sorry, you were right, I should of listen to you and I was just mad when I didn't agree, now Toadette please" he said continuing to slip. Toadette giggled. There it was. That's what she wanted,

"Thank you" she said as she walked up to him and got back into the water. She slowly kept onto her toes and walked to the near end of the water. She slowly grabbed Bowser Jr's hand and tried to pull him up. She realized because of their weights, she probably couldn't lift him up to safety. This made her have an idea, what if instead of pulling him onto the ground she could jump down on that platform down there? She thought to herself,

"Toadette, hurry up" he began to whine. Toadette looked around to where she wanted to go and jumped with Bowser Jr being held onto by his very arm. She landed right onto the platform below the waterfall. She groaned as she felt her left leg begin to worsen from the jump. She now turned to look at Bowser Jr who was a bit dizzy from being held onto for his dear life,

"Ugh, that was a high jump you had to make" he said looking at her. She nodded as she felt blood coming out of her left leg again, she knew she had to get it bandage now it was going to get worse. She looked down to the wound, it had grown and it had gotten deeper. Bowser Jr jumped into the water and stared at it from the other side," Let's go see if we can find a store that sells wrap bandages" he said as Toadette also jumped down from the platform into the water.

"I know" she replied as she begins to relax since the water was streaming around her leg making the pain go away. The two of them kept ahead walking as the water from the water fall ran through the lake. They were very quiet until Bowser Jr looked at Toadette and then he stopped walking to look at her,

"I guess this should be the time I should thank you for saving me" he said with a sigh as he now walked up to her blushing. Toadette smiled as he walked up to her. He stared at her and then kissed her cheek making her giggle as he did. Then she shook her head, it was time to get going again so they could get back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

They kept walking in the water until Bowser Jr saw what seemed to be store like place above. He instantly swam for it and jumped out of the water. Toadette jumped out of the water and walked with him to the store. She swore she had seen this store before, but maybe she was imaging things? She shrugged and watched Bowser Jr open the door. Once inside Green Toad was standing there at the register he got out once he saw Toadette,

"Toadette, I haven't seen you in so long" he said making Toadette smile,

"I know, I missed you" she replied happily. She for sure knew who this toad was, he was one of her and Toad's cousin, he was a sweet and charm person to. Green Toad hugged her but then stopped when he noticed the blood coming down from her left leg,

"Oh my!" he said looking at the wound, "What happened?" he asked curious,

"Dumb head decided we should jump out of a window, she hurt her leg from the fall. It's been bleeding for a long time now" Bowser Jr said as he was beginning to look around the not-very big store. Green Toad walked to a medic-section and grabbed some wrapping bandages, he then grabbed some Epsom Salt and came back,

"Come on, let's go into the back, I'll dunk your left leg in warm water and salt and then bandage it." he said as he opened the back door, in which Toadette noticed something trying to get out. She looked confused and Green Toad gasped, "Oh yeah I forgot I found a little female Koopaling earlier walking her way here a few days ago" Green Toad said as he opened the door completely and Bowser Jr and Toadette gasp as the little koopaling walked forward excited and happy,

"Bubbles" Toadette gasp as Bubbles ran up to her.

"Mom, I found you" Bubbles said as she started to run around her, "I got kidnapped and I was brought to a strange place, but I escaped by getting out of the guards chutes, I'm almost back home now and I can't wait to get back home as well, my care taker misses me" she said, Green Toad looked at Toadette surprised,

"This is your daughter…..?" He asked curious.

"NO" she replied as she hesitated looking down at Bubbles,

"Yeah, and that's my dad over there" Bubbles said making Toadette hesitate,

"You got a lot of explaining to do" Green Toad replied as he made her walk inside to the back room, Bowser Jr and Bubbles following them both.

A few minutes later Green Toad was grabbing her left leg and putting it into the warm water and salt, it burned really bad, but she honestly didn't care just as long as it gets healed, "So who is this little girl of yours anyways? I didn't even know you had a baby" Green Toad said as he stepped back to allow her to relax herself,

"If you promise not to tell anyone, especially not any of Peach's royal guards expect for Toad…" Toadette said as she sighed and looked to Bowser Jr who was lying on the ground resting, "Bowser Jr and I…" she sighed again worried he might tell one of the guards, "Are boyfriend and girlfriend … we've been dating for a very long time" she said making Green Toad slowly nodding,

"I understand" he replied, "You know what will happen if Bowser or Mario will find out about this correct?" Toadette nodded,

"They will start a war I know…" she said, "I love Mario but I wouldn't want him to kill me for dating the son of Bowser" she said blushing, "As I was saying. Bowser Jr and I were talking about kids one day and how we could have some when we could, until we realized we aren't the correct species and then the war thing again. So while talking, I found this koopa egg that was abandoned so I decided to take it and we decided we should take care of it and so we did, until she hatched" she said looking at Bubbles who was wagging her tail excitedly, "She grew up pretty fast and for some reason she wanted her hair like my cap color, since her hair was originally blond, so I had Toad go and do it for her" Toadette now tried to get up, but Green Toad made her sit back down.

"I see" he replied, "Look, I won't tell anyone she's apart of you at all" he replied making Toadette a bit happier,

"That's very kind of you" she replied making Green Toad nod, but then he looked to Bubbles straight in the eye,

"And YOU, stop calling them your parents when they are around people, otherwise you might get yourself taken away and they would be fighting against each other in a war!" Green Toad said as he looked at her angry. Bubbles looked back frighten and she stop wagging her tail,

"Ok, ok no need to yell, I'm sorry" she replied but Green Toad didn't seem to care.

"Don't yell at her, she's very little" Toadette replied, "She's about three years old" she said

"You have kept this secret for about three years?" he asked making Toadette nod,

"Yeah, only Toad knows about it" she replied, "If Birdo or Yoshi were to know they would also kill me she said with a sigh,

"Knowing Birdo and how destructive she is on the race track I can agree" They heard Bowser Jr say as he was now getting up from his little nap. He stretches himself and looked at the three of them, "Just don't mention Bubbles near anyone when we get going since she was also taken away by these strange guards" he said, but then began to think of something, "Bubbles, how did you get kidnap anyways?" he asked making her wag her tail again,

"Well, I was walking in Toad Town back in the Mushroom Kingdom and this big hunky toad grabbed me by my arms and puts me inside this car and eventually they put me in this room about five hours later. They said something about they needed more people for their place so they took off again trying to find more people for the place they kept people into. So after they left I bang on the door with my tail and somehow that opened it, So I ran out as fast I could and here I am" she said happily, making Bowser Jr cock his head in confusion.

"This place doesn't sound very strong" he said making Toadette agree, it seemed to be by something or someone, she knew very well it wasn't by Peach.

"It seems like it was by an organization" Toadette replied as she began to think for a few seconds, "Well it can't be Bowser, because why would he trap his own son?" she said, "It also can't be Peach, the guards would of known who I was and probably would take you away" she said to Bowser Jr who nodded. She then looked at Green Toad who shrug,

"I haven't seen them until a few weeks ago" he said now getting up, "You guys are just going to have to figure it out yourselves "Green Toad said as he now went back to Toadette and took her left leg out of the warm water and salt. He then grabbed the wrap bandage and wraps her wound with it.

"I guess we could do that" she replied getting up, which Green Toad allowed since she now had it bandaged, "Come on Junior, let's get walking again." she said as she walked to the door.

"I don't know I kind of want to sleep some more, my body aches anyways" he groaned, but Toadette didn't like his answer and grabbed him and so he hid in his shell. She felt him move around so he could sleep.

"UGH, I'll just carry your shell while I walk" she said as she walked with his shell in her hands.

"Good luck trying to get back Toadette, I'll take care of Bubbles while you're gone" Green Toad replied,

"Wait what? I can't come?" Bubbles asked sadden at the fact Bowser Jr and Toadette had to leave her.

"No, you can't be with them in the Mushroom Kingdom" Green Toad said at her angry,

"Why? I dislike being in Soda Jungle all the time!" Bubbles began to whine. Toadette now knew where she and Junior were at Soda Jungle. Which was only a few miles away from the main land of the Mushroom Kingdom, she guessed she could there in about a day. She sighed and headed out with Bowser Jr's shell.

A few minutes later, she was swimming in the lake again trying to find her way. She struggled as she pushed Bowser Jr's shell forward. She was lucky he was still small otherwise she could never be able to push it in the water. She shivered at the thought of him being an adult and how big he's going to get. She sighed and kept going. Being careful as she didn't want to land in any place where soda was located as she and Bowser Jr could easily be killed in it, "You're so heavy" she said continuing to push the shell, "When we get back, I'm giving you some Yoshi Melons, you need to lose some weight" she said panting. Of course he couldn't hear her so she could do all the insults she wanted.

Well, for a while she was indeed talking to herself about other things in her life along with Bowser Jr and her. A few minutes later she noticed something else She was coming toward a bunch of spikes and she couldn't get through them unless she went underwater and she couldn't do that as she was holding onto Bowser Jr's shell.

"Need some help?" Toadette screamed in surprise as she turned to see Bubbles standing there

"WHAT, are you doing here?" Toadette replied as Bubbles looked at her,

"Green Toad got tired of me so I came back to meet you" she replied swimming closer to her. Toadette sighed she kind of hand no choice but to let Bubbles be with her and Bowser Jr, as she probably wanted to spend time with the both of them which was very agreeable,

"Ok fine" She replied walking backwards with Bowser Jr's shell, "If you can get me out of this path, I'll let you stay with me….. Us" Bubbles looked at her happily and so she swam ahead of Toadette and dunked her head below into the water. Toadette shivered as she grabbed Bowser Jr's shell and now went underwater. She looked ahead Bubbles who was swimming under the spikes. She breathed as she slowly moved ahead trying to not rip open her vest or dress on accident. She breathed as she came back up from the lake when Bubbles had done the same thing.

"See I told you I could get you out" Bubbles said as she jumped excitingly in the water, "So can I stay?" she asked, making Toadette sigh as she brought Bowser Jr's shell up from the water. Bubbles did indeed help her from getting through the spikes; maybe she could be helpful on their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Fine" Toadette replied sighing," Just please make sure you don't tell ANYONE I am your Mother or that Junior is your father" she said making her nod. Suddenly she heard a slam behind her and then looked up and a cage latch around her and Bubbles. She gasped as she was beginning to lift from the ground. Looking above she realized she was being taken away with helicopter, "Oh my gosh, really again!" she said clinching her teeth knowing she was being kidnapped for the second time in a row. She sighed as she watched the lake that was now below her. A few moments later she was really up high in the sky and she could feel Bowser Jr's shell began to move and a few seconds later he popped out coughing and gaging, he turned his head to look at Toadette and then jumped off her lap,

"You should have told me we were going into the sky" he coughed, "The wind current scared me away so I looked up and saw only the ground. I swear I had a heart attack" he said as he shivered.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see you in your shell much so I thought you didn't mind it" she said with sadness and a bit of guilt,

"Yeah well I do!" he growled

"Would you to stop, is fighting really your first thought with each other?" The two of them screamed and turned to see an orange toad standing in front of them in a clown car. This interested Toadette, what was an Orange Toad doing here? They aren't seen much often, in fact never.

"Are you the one taking us away from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowser Jr asked curious making the Orange Toad laugh,

"Well, I'm a servant to the leader of this kingdom. I suppose you could say I'm part of it" Orange Toad said smiling,

"Where even are we anyways?" Toadette asked curious,

"Oh you're still in Soda Jungle" he replied making Toadette surprised, they were pretty far from the Mushroom Kingdom and it's going to take them a while to get back.

"The only way back is plain, oh my gosh, Junior, we're going be here forever, will everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom miss us?" she said making Bowser Jr shrug,

"Probably not, everyone there is dumb" he said,

"They're really nice" She replied to him angry at what he had said about the Kingdom. Bowser Jr didn't seem to care at all and continued to look at the Orange Toad.

"Whatever you say" he replied

"AHEM" Orange Toad coughed making the two of them look up to him, "So We'll bring you back to the forest castle and euthanize the three of you"

"Wait, why would you do that? We don't even know what we have done" Toadette said making the Orange Toad shrug,

"I don't know the Soda Jungle never liked Bowser Jr so they sent a bunch of us Toads out to capture him" he said making Toadette look at Bowser Jr,

"What did you do?" she asked making Bowser Jr hesitate,

"I MAY, have destroyed half of their castle with Iggy Koopa" he said making Toadette horrified,

"You did WHAT?" she said

"I was bored and you and Toad were gone from your house that day, ok" he said making her now think back when that was,

"Hmm, I'm guessing that was the day I went with Toad to the mall for a while" she said as the Orange Toad rolled his eyes, "Oh, that day was fun to and I managed to get a lot of stuff for my music room to"

"Ok, I get it" Bowser Jr growled.

"This is exactly why we're getting rid of you for good" Orange Toad said,

"And you're getting rid of Bubbles and I because….?" Toadette asked curious, "I'm Toad's sister you know" she said

"Because, you won't tell anyone what happened to him, because you will be dead with him" Orange Toad said as Toadette begin to look scare she now got up from where she was sitting and squeezed Bowser Jr as tight as she could,

"I'm not letting you people kill us" she replied squeezing him. Bowser Jr looked down at her, his face turning a deep pink. Obviously Orange Toad didn't care, so Toadette was forced to kind of just squeeze him, she didn't want to let go at all. She sat there kissing his neck and occasionally his cheek. She gasped as she felt the cage they were trap in begin to move around, making Bubbles a bit scared.

"Keep calm. These people are just as weak as the ones in the Mushroom Kingdom. I know how we can escape from them" he whispered, putting his hand on her back. A few seconds later the cage began to shake. Toadette gasped looking down realizing they were going to be dropped below,

"Hold me" she screamed in which Bowser Jr pushed her away,

"EW, no you keep squeezing me" he replied at her angry, "Also shut up, you've fallen from high lengths before, and even I have done that and I'm not scared" he said his back on the bars,

"Why are you such a jerk?" Toadette asked. Who was very offended at what Bowser Jr said to her. Bowser Jr shrugged and then the cage fell to the ground.

A few moments later Bubbles, Junior, and Toadette had regained strength from the fall. They were in a crumbled up part of a building, Bowser Jr stood there and began to laugh and laugh so hard that he began to snort, "Oh my goodness, do they really think they can keep us trapped in here" he said laughing,

"Hey, it isn't funny" Toadette heard someone say and a few seconds later Orange Toad came back down, still in the clown car. He looked down and grabbed Bowser Jr from his bandana and looked straight into his eyes, "About 50 people were hurt you little brat!" He said, Bowser Jr backed away his bandana almost coming off in the process,

"I don't care" he replied, "I just wanted to have some fun with you and you ruined it" he growled

"Uh Junior" Toadette said but Bowser Jr ignored it. He obvious couldn't see the person who was behind him trying to capture him. Even Bubbles noticed it.

"You can easily repair it without me, it was for a laugh" he growled. Toadette began to breathe heavily and couldn't handle seeing him get attacked again. So she took a run for it and jumped onto Bowser Jr's stomach. She felt his body began feel very warm as she fell on top of him. This was interesting because he never felt this warm before. He stared at her and he began to growl, "OFF" he said but Toadette wouldn't get off his stomach.

She looked above to see a guard with another Taser, "Leave him alone" she screamed out in tears. Bowser Jr turned his head a bit to see the guard he screeched and pushed Toadette off of him and grabbed her hand. And then Bubbles hand and ran off with her as quick as he could. Though as they ran they were instantly caught by other guards who were in front of them. The two of them looked at each other horrified; they were surrounded by Tasers and guards. Bubbles and Toadette looked as if they were going to burst into tears, "Junior, think of something" she said her voice cracking.

"No, no don't cry that will make it worse" he replied back as the guards walked closer to them. Toadette looked down to Bubbles who was scared herself. They had to think of any idea fast. Toadette then noticed Bowser Jr take out something from his shell. She turned to see it was his paint brush. Toadette then noticed the Tasers beginning to turn on making her scream, but Bowser Jr blocked them the best he could with his brush by using the paint inside it. As much as Bowser Jr could fight the guards, one of them managed to get through and zapped Toadette right into her thighs making her begin to foam in her mouth and slowly walk backwards in pain. Bower Jr looked behind as one of the guards hit her with a bat and made her collapse onto the ground. She laid there and Bowser Jr gasped trying to fight off more of the guards while Toadette was on the ground completely knocked out.

A few minutes later she regained strength and looked up to see Bubbles running away from all of this mess and Bowser Jr walking backwards fighting off a guard. Toadette decided she had no choice but to help him.

"Bowser Jr, hold up" she said walking to where he was fighting. Bowser Jr turned to her for a second and back to the guard it wasn't going good for him, until little miss idiot realized she had a few items with her as well. She looked up at her cap and grabbed her bat, "Stay back from him I got a bat" she screamed running towards the guards who now took their notice on her instead,

"They have paint on them be careful" Bowser Jr remarked making Toadette look to see all the paint all around them meaning Bowser Jr REALLY made a mess with his paintbrush trying to fighting these guards. But Toadette wasn't scared as she knew she could fight them. As the guards approached she hit them back with her bat until she could get to Bowser Jr safely. Bowser Jr hit with his paint and Toadette hit back with her bat, eventually all guards were down and defeated.

Toadette turned to Bowser Jr and he looked at her smiling, both of them had defeated one of the first challenges. Bowser Jr walked up to her and Toadette walked up to him and both of them hugged each other. They giggled at knowing what they defeated, "That was so brave of you" Bowser Jr said as looked up at Toadette and whipped off a bit of paint that was on her left cheek. She blushed at him and watched as he was starting to blush himself.

"Thank you" she replied as she now noticed Bowser Jr come closer to her she happily wanted to kiss him so she leaned closer to him and Bowser Jr knew he would be ready for it. Until she realized someone was missing, "BUBBLES" she gasped jerking away from him, making Bowser Jr look up at her,

"Oh my gosh" he said grabbing onto Toadette's hand, "Come on let's find her this place is too dangerous for her anyways" he said as they began to walk together, "I just hope she hasn't gotten to the soda flow or caught inside a trap, where she will be taken there" he said scared,

"Wait, what's the soda flow?" Toadette asked curious making Bowser Jr hesitate,

"It's kind of like a water fall and if they take her there or if she finds it herself, she'll be killed by the soda around the entire thing, why do you think I let Mario take this path here back to Peaches castle?" he said, Toadette noticing he's tail beginning to move up and down at a very fast paste.

"You should have told me that, I would have never let her stay here to hide if I knew the soda river can KILL her if she finds it" she replied,

"I'm sorry" Bowser Jr growled now beginning to run and Toadette following him. She didn't care as Bowser Jr had put Bubbles into a dangerous environment and she wasn't even aware. Well it didn't matter she had to find Bubbles before anything dumb happened.

Both Bowser Jr and Toadette ran as fast as they could looking around for Bubbles, but she was no wear to be seen, making the two extremely worried. However, Bowser Jr and Toadette both kept there toe's Bowser Jr keeping his brush in handy and Toadette keeping her baseball in place, "Junior, do you think…" Toadette said her voice scared"… we should split up to look for her?" she asked, making Bowser Jr look at her and then put his bandana on his mouth.

"No, I don't want you going here alone this place is dangerous, if my dad found out I was here I would be grounded for weeks" he replied making Toadette shrug,

"I don't see why this place is so dangerous" she replied, which she regretted because a few seconds later she almost fell through the floor. Luckily Bowser Jr caught her before she fell completely. Toadette stared at him as held onto her with one arm.

"That's why" he replied setting her back down on the ground, "It's why we need to find her" he said walking ahead of her. Toadette could tell he was worried. This was strange because he's always selfish and only cares about getting out of some place. In a way she didn't blame him, she would be scared to if she was caught in a more dangerous place. It was quiet and Bowser Jr was beginning to walk around all worried, "My dad is going to kill me" he said grabbing his bandana and beginning to look forward. Toadette began to hear something from the back of her she didn't know what was,

"I believe you're looking for this?" she heard someone say in the back of her. She screamed and turned to see Orange Toad back with his clown car and also holding Bubbles high above the air. Bowser Jr and Toadette watched as he drove upward, "Good luck trying to find me to get her back, I'll be hiding if you need me" he said Bowser Jr aimed his paintbrush at the clown car but Orange Toad had other ideas and took out a canon and smacked both Bowser Jr and Toadette into the air both of them being pushed way far back from the castle.

She groaned as she got up from the ground. She realized she was in a different place and was inside another cell, her first thought was Bowser Jr, but when she looked around he was nowhere in sight meaning they had took him away from her, "Junior" she said in a groan. That canon had really hurt her stomach and she didn't really feel alright. She tried to walk but it hurt and when she looked down at her left leg, the bandage had worn off and the wound was infected, she was in pain and really needed to find Bowser Jr before anything else happened. She deeply needed his help. She toughed herself out and kept walking, she didn't know where she was at all, the only thing she did know was that she was still inside the castle. She just hoped Bowser Jr didn't run away without her.

"Toadette?" she gasped as someone had said her name looking over she saw Toad in what seems to be Bowser Jr's clown car he lowered it next to her and hugged her. She felt his body which was warm making her happy, "I looked for you and Junior for days" he said. Toadette gasped as Toad pulled away for her to look at the bruises on his face, especially the one on his left eye.

"Oh my, we've been gone longer then him and I thought" she said seeing Toad's left eye continue to swell,

"The whole house was raided while I was in my bedroom working and I didn't even notice" he said,

"How did you find Junior's clown car?" Toadette asked curious Toad looked down and then began to spin it around.

"He left it in the back of our house, so I grabbed it and went around looking for the two of you" he replied,"….speaking of Junior, were is he?" he asked. Making Toadette shrug, she wished she had knew,

"I don't know, we were separated when an orange toad had hit us with another clown car with a canon. Both of us were thrown into a wall, I guessed they put us in different areas" Toadette said as Toad made the car go a bit slower so they could walk together.

"Orange Toad?" Toad asked curious, "mm, you don't see a color like that much" he replied looking around.

"I know, he also managed to kidnap Bubbles" Toadette replied now more worried. Toad gasped,

"He did?" Toad asked curious making Toadette nod, "Well, we have to find her before he does something to her" Toad said as he could hear screams from somewhere. Making Toadette extremely worried as she couldn't tell if it was Bowser Jr or Bubbles scream. Toadette and Toad headed forward looking for their two little friends who were somewhere. While walking Toadette gasped as she saw an object lying on the ground. Just because she was curious she ran up to it.

"Junior's paintbrush" she said picking it up, the brush still filled with tons and tons of paint, "He's around somewhere" she said as her and Toad now heard a scream again, both of them began to run again,

"That's strange he almost always has it with him, I wonder how he lost it." Toad replied as Toadette jumped on Bowser Jr's clown car, which she knew when Bowser Jr saw her and Toad on his clown car like this she and Toad were going to get in trouble. Then at this point she didn't care. Just as long as she found him and he was safe.

"Junior?" she yelled out his name, but there was no reply. Toad drove the clown car faster seeing any sign of Bowser Jr or Bubbles but of course no signs.

Down the road Toad managed to find the source of the screams, they seemed to be coming from the basement. Out of curiosity he and Toadette drove the clown car all the way down into the basement. The two of them gasped as they saw a bunch of codes and blue lights beginning to flow around. Toad jumped out of the clown car and Toadette parked it to the side. Holding Bowser Jr's paint brush for protection, "this is the command room for the castle" Toad said as he watched the code fly-by. Toadette looked down and noticed a giant map under them,

"Hey Toad, look a map" she said making Toad looked below to see it,

"Woah, you're right" he smiled at her and then looked back at the floor, "Maybe it can help us find Junior" he said, which a few seconds later a screen rose up in front of them. Toadette and Toad both entertained by it. Toadette watched as it gave a location, "On our left there is a prisoner cell Junior is in the second one" Toad said making Toadette happy.

"Good, we should go get him" she said and Toad agreed. The two of them ran forward and jumped back into Bowser Jr's clown car and headed towards the hallway. Running the clown car on full speed the two toads eventually found the hallway that had the jail cells and just like the map said Bowser Jr was inside. He stared at them both especially at Toad and how the two of them were on his Clown Car. Well until Toadette jumped down anyways.

"Hey, why are you driving my machine. My dad gave me that and I don't like ANYONE touching it" he said angry as Toadette opened the door for him to escape, "and YOU" he said pointing at her, "How many times did I tell you not to ride on my Clown Car's arms? You could break him" he said as Toad jumped out and Bowser Jr jumped inside instead. Toadette thought she was going to be abounded but Bowser Jr picked her up and also put her inside the Clown Car.

"Toad follow us the best you can" Toadette said as Bowser Jr stared the clown car forward. Toad nodded and followed them.

"I suspect Bubbles is on the roof of the castle" Bowser Jr said as he made the clown car go up the stairs and back into wherever they were located. She hoped he was right. She was scared of continuing to be here and mostly wanted to leave. Bowser Jr pointed upward and his clown car began to fly in the air, Toad screamed and jumped up barely catching onto the side of it. He held on for dear life as they reached what was left of the top part of the castle. As they suspected right there was orange toad along with Bubbles who had a muzzle all around her nose and mouth so she couldn't talk. Orange Toad stared as Bowser Jr came closer with his clown car which was being armed with many weapons. Toad screeched as the razor on it almost hit him.

"Of course like every plot you manage to break free from the jail. Why am I not surprised?" Orange Toad asked as he picked Bubbles up and used her as a shield. Toadette took out Bowser Jr's magic paint brush. She wanted to use it now and blast that toad out of his misery but she couldn't as he had Bubbles as a shield, "Alright, guard time for us to end it with both of these runts go get some more guards for me will you?" he said as one of the guards that was next to him did as told. However Toadette noticed something different as the toad tried to grab onto Bubbles she would go right through him. Toadette wonder maybe this wasn't a toad at all. To test this she aimed the magic paint brush at his face. The paint shot out making Bowser Jr and the Orange Toad jump. Just like that the paint hit him and Orange Toad had changed form. Bowser Jr gasped at the form,

"King Boo?" Bowser Jr said taking his clown car backwards

"I knew toads like that wouldn't be so evil" Toadette replied. King boo stared at them both and grabbed Bubbles as she had managed to get the nuzzle off,

"Let me go" she screamed as King Boo used some of his dark magic to keep her from escaping. She starred at them both having tears go down her eyes,

"SHUSH" King Boo yelled at her back as he pushed his dark magic forward slapping her onto the roof very hurtfully knocking her out in the progress. Bowser Jr and Toadette watching horrified as their daughter lying hurt,

"ENOUGH" Bowser Jr growled as he snatched his paint brush from Toadette who was still holding it, "THIS ENDS NOW" he said as Toadette grabbed onto him ready to fight as well. She felt strange holding onto him though and then she felt herself glowing. She gasps as Bowser Jr began to hold onto her hand and the two of them ending up fusing,

"Bowser Jr, are you ok?" Toadette asked on her side of control, she felt Bowser Jr began to nod. Toadette sighed and looked at Bowser Jr's (or at this point their) hands he was holding his paint brush which had now turned into a "musical paintbrush" now going by their fusion name "Juniorette" she charged at King Boo and making Bowser Jr's clown car fall to the ground with Toad. Juniorette used her right arms use her music paintbrush making it splat out loud music notes. King Boo dropped Bubbles and charged his dark magic at Juniorette hitting her side make her body go backwards and making her fall all the way back down to the castle floor face first.

She groaned as she got up, feeling her right nose snort out blood. She felt herself get a little uneasy,

"Come on pull it together I still have my weapon, I am not giving up this easy" she groaned picking it up again, "He's not as strong as he says he is" Juniorette not getting back up and running up the stairs, her body ache from the fall but she was going to continue it anyways.

Once back up she noticed King Boo beginning to organize the place and having Bubbles wrapped in a giant purple like ball where she was asleep in. Juniorette kept her weapon steady and walked forward his guards noticing her as she walked forward. One of the guards sprung at them; however Juniorette used her music brush to hit him, causing the guard to fall where she had fallen. King Boo heard the noise and turned to see the giant part turtle part mushroom figure staring at him,

"Ugh, you again, look I am not giving your kid back, she will try ruining my plan, Bowser Jr why don't you go back home with your dad and Toadette go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm sick of continuing to fight you" he said floating up closer to them both. Juniorette kept her weapon in hand and walked forward,

"I don't leave until I know I'm finished" Juniorette replied walking forward making King Boo back up, "I am not un-fusing myself" she said aiming her weapon at him, "Also my name is Juniorette, I am not Bowser Jr and Toadette" she growled

"ALRIGHT, missy you called it" he replied "GUARDS REVAL YOURSELFS AND ATTACK" he screamed making his guards come forward and reveal themselves to be, well of course Boos. Juniorette began to panic and ran ahead of King Boo and to the place Bubbles was imprisoned into,

"I'm coming" she said climbing up onto the ledge where the ball was, all she had to do was knock it over and run. However, King Boo saw what she was doing and grabbed her body with his dark magic, this time he didn't drop her,

"Listen, you're not even that strong, I'm working on my own to defeat Bowser, I know you will ruin my plans to scram both of you" he said as Juniorette kept struggling in the rope of stronger purple magic. She struggled and tried to get herself out using her second set of hands,

"Let me go" she growled as King Boo squeezed her entire body. She began to feel dizzy and was glowing again. However she put her back right hand on her head, "Don't un-fuse, that what he wants" she whispered as her body was being squeezed tighter. Eventually she had enough and grabbed her weapon blasting paint forward making the dark magic break apart and letting her free. She backed up and hit at the dark magic with her brush as she slowly tried to get to the ball,

"GUARDS" King Boo said. But when Juniorette looked up she saw Toad back with Bowser Jr's clown car, shooting canons out of it,

"HA, take that all of you, I came back stronger" Toad said as he knocked around the boo guards,

"ALRIGHT, Toad!" Juniorette chanted happily. But then realized she still had to get to her daughter. She ran away again running up to the ball and climbing up on its stand again. She held on as quick as she could and in doing so she managed to reach the ball, using her Music brush she zapped it opened. Bubbles still knocked out from the fall. Quickly, she grabbed her and jumped down from stand and began to run away with her in her left arm. She zoomed ahead and tried to run downstairs as Toad continued to attack the guards. However, Toad had for gotten about one person, King Boo. He was in front of them now and was for sure ready to fight them. He used his dark magic again only this time squeezing Juniorette to the wall, almost like a wall making her struggle to even break free. She growled as she tried to escape the massive purple dusk of magic,

"I'll let you go if you give her back" King Boo said slamming her further into the wall, "Bowser Jr, I know you're more important to me, but this kid of yours could probably have some good uses to this kingdom" he said. Making Juniorette angrier, "or maybe I could keep you fused and you can stay in the dungeon. You see if I can use your power, I will have more than enough to take control of this entire planet" he said giggling. Juniorette nodded,

"That's a dumb reason to take over a planet for no reason, that's more than my dad's stupid plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom" she said, "I still live in the dark lands you know how long it takes to walk to the Mushroom Kingdom? And to be a prince with no friends" she could feel herself beginning to cry and un-fusing. Despite this struggle she grabbed a hold of her music paint brush and jump forward making King Boo's dark magic fly back from him, "Why don't you go and pick on someone else then the both of us" she growled shooting bright layers of paint at the giant ghost, making him knocked up and beginning to fall. Juniorette watched as he fell down and exploded. Juniorette watching satisfied,"Ok we can keep going to the Mushroom Kingdom now" she said.

Within that few seconds she felt herself began to unfused again, however this time she let herself do so. The two unfused and fell to the castle celling.

Toadette gasped and looked down. She was holding Bubbles safe in her arms. She then looked up and next to Bowser Jr who was starting to cry. She watched as he put his hands down on his now wet face,"…Junior" she said making him look up,

"….I'm sorry" he said sniffing and then whipping some of his tears on his bandana," I just… didn't realize how lonely I was until now…" he mumbled. Toadette started at him, but instead of feeling sad, she smiled and came closer to him,

"You're not lonely" she replied smiling, in which Bowser Jr cocked his head, "You have me" she said happily grabbing his chin so she could a better view of his face, which was deeply covered in tears, "Don't be like that" she giggled and then hugged him. She felt his tears starting to stop and he hugged her back,

"HEY, I don't mean to be a third wheel but, you guys better move out of this place, I put a bunch of bombs into it" Bowser Jr and Toadette gasp and then turned around to see Toad again in Bowser Jr's clown car.

Toadette quickly grabbed a hold of Bubbles and kept her around her arms and ran towards the clown car and so did Bowser Jr. the two of them managing to get in just in time but before Toad started to drive it Bowser Jr pushed him out of the way and commanded it to the go the fastest it could.

Toadette looked behind as the entire castle exploded behind them. She realized what she and Bowser Jr had done. They had beaten King Boo one of the strongest enemies in their own world next to Bowser,

"Hey Bowser Jr" she said in a quiet tone, Bowser Jr turned around took at her, "How do you even feel knowing you beat one of your dads closest friends?" she asked curious to know what Bowser Jr would say to that. What she got was something she didn't know was pretty personal to Bowser Jr,

"Don't question me about that ever again" he snarled and then turned back around," He isn't no friend of mine, if he thinks trying to kill me sounds like a good idea! I'd rather be friends with someone who doesn't leave me behind or keeps me by myself all day" he said as Toadette noticed they were getting closer to the Mushroom Kingdom now. She sighed and looked at him,

"Alright I'm sorry" she sighed as Toad landed Bowser Jr's clown car. Toadette and Toad jumped out of the clown car. Toadette holding onto her and Bowser Jr's child as she walked up to Bowser Jr before he took off with his clown car,

"Look, Toadette" he said staring at her," I'm sorry I didn't get to spend the time I did with you like you wanted to and I'm sorry" he said, "I need to get back to my dad's now, Kamek and him are probaly worried sick about me now" Toadette only giggled,

"Aw" she said coming up closer and staring at the giant turtle for herself, realizing how charming he was, "You take as much time for yourself and Bowser as you need to Junior" She kissed him on the cheek. He let out a giggle while wagging his tail, "and besides, you spent enough time with me, a prince like you has to be in his kingdom when he is needed" she replied. He stopped wagging his tail,

"A prince like me also needs his princess for his company in his own kingdom" he replied coming closer and kissing her on her lips making her gasp in surprise. A few seconds later he let go and lifted his clown car up to make it float again, "Only if I could tell people about our relationship I would" he said taking off with his clown car. Toadette staring frozen for a few seconds as she then looks at their child as she felt her beginning to move from the noises heard.

"….Toad" she said looking up and seeing him stare at her back," Are you still angry at him?" she asked cocking her head. Toad shrugged,

"He isn't as bad as I thought honestly" he replied as Bubbles completely woke up from her sleep. Toadette set her down and walked up to her friend, "I'm just glad you're safe and wasn't in much danger like I had first thought" he then started chuckled, "Come on both of you really, let me just get you back safely home and you can spend the rest of day with me, I have nothing to do anyways" he said beginning to run. Toadette let out of giggle,

"WAIT UP" she said grabbing her daughter and starting to chase off with Toad.


End file.
